Tous les secrets ne sont pas nocifs
by Zumkalt
Summary: Le retour à la vie commune de Kurt et Jane est marqué par de nombreux secrets. Heureusement, certains sont beaucoup plus mignons et amusants que d'autres, comme l'agent fédéral le découvre en constatant que sa femme a récemment développé un goût prononcé pour un passetemps qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Post 3x02. OS tout mignon


Un petit OS inspiré d'après une phrase de l'épisode où Kurt évoque un problème que rencontre Jane selon lui. Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite chose mignonne et amusante (enfin je l'espère ^^), même si le début est un peu angsty.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent à Martin Gero et NBC.

….

 **Tous les secrets ne sont pas nocifs**

….

 _Appartement des Weller_

-« Je suis rentré » ! Cria Kurt en déposant ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Un peu plus loin dans l'appartement, il entendait de la musique, mais sa femme ne répondit pas. L'agent fédéral fronça aussitôt les sourcils, la détente née des endorphines qui parcouraient son corps après son footing matinal se dissipant rapidement devant l'inquiétude.

Depuis leur retour, et que Jane avait accepté de ré-emménager avec lui et de donner une autre chance à leur relation, ils étaient tous les deux aux petits soins pour l'autre. La plupart du temps cela donnait même des scènes assez embarrassantes lorsqu'ils oubliaient qu'ils avaient un public. Tasha et Patterson en particulier, s'amusaient souvent à leurs dépens en commentant le moindre de leurs écarts. Ils n'en prenaient cependant pas ombrage, sachant que ce n'était qu'une marque d'affection et un moyen d'essayer de réunifier un peu leur équipe.

Les choses avaient indéniablement changées depuis leur retour, et des mois passés les uns loin des autres rendaient la reformation de l'équipe délicate. Ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver bien évidemment, mais les choses n'étaient tout simplement plus les mêmes. Et avec Roman qui rôdait, ayant visiblement un plan pour eux, ils devaient être prudents. En pensant à son…beau-frère, Kurt sentit ses poings se crisper de rage. Roman…Roman savait pour Berlin, et il n'attendait sûrement qu'une occasion pour dire à Jane ce qui était arrivé là-bas. C'était même étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait…Quoi que…non à la réflexion, c'était logique. Il préférait le torturer en le laissant dans l'angoisse du jour où il révélerait tout…

Son instinct d'agent fédéral lui disait de tout révéler à sa femme. Rationnellement, il savait que donner l'information lui-même maintenant pourrait amortir un peu le choc, et que plus il attendrait plus parler serait douloureux. Émotionnellement, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'y résoudre. Jane avait tellement souffert durant la courte vie qu'elle avait vécue depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce sac sur Time Square…Un choc pareil ne ferait que la faire souffrir inutilement et il se refusait à cela. Même si garder le secret se révélait finalement pire, et que cela le forçait à mentir à la femme de sa vie, il préférait courir le risque en espérant que rien ne soit jamais révélé, plutôt que de bouleverser le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient réinstauré depuis leur retour. Après autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre, reprendre la vie commune et se réhabituer aux petites manies de chacun était déjà assez difficile.

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit alors qu'il progressait lentement dans l'appartement, la main sur l'arme rangée à l'arrière de son dos, à l'affut de la moindre menace. Jane était toujours consciente de son environnement, et normalement elle aurait déjà dû venir à sa rencontre en l'entendant.

-« Jane…Est-ce que tu es là » ? Appela-t-il à nouveau. Alors qu'il approchait de leur chambre, il entendit des sons étouffés, puis sa femme jurer. Clignant des yeux dans l'incompréhension, il appela à nouveau.

-« Chérie ? Je suis rentré, est-ce que tout va bien » ? Un bruit de chute le fit pousser la porte sans attendre, et il trouva Jane allongée par terre sur le dos, manifestement après être tombée du lit sur lequel elle était assise. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama bleu pâle, et une de ses vieilles chemises de style bucheron, qu'elle avait toujours affectionné pour dormir. Brièvement il se demanda pourquoi elle avait préféré trainer au lit plutôt que de venir courir avec lui. D'accord c'était dimanche, mais sa femme n'avait d'ordinaire rien d'une adepte de la grasse matinée, à moins qu'ils ne la passent tous les deux ensembles au lit. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être encore une nouvelle habitude qu'elle avait développée lors de leur temps loin l'un de l'autre…Sa préoccupation reprit cependant vite le dessus, et il s'approcha.

-« Tout va bien » ? La brune le regarda un instant avec nervosité, avant de lui adresser un sourire qu'elle pensait convaincant.

-« Oui…Tu m'as juste surprise et…j'ai glissé du lit », répondit-elle en essayant de pousser discrètement du pied son téléphone sous le lit. Kurt surpris le geste du coin de l'œil, et l'observa un instant se frotter le bas du dos en se relevant.

-« Tu es sûre que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il avec préoccupation en s'approchant. Jane ne se laissait jamais surprendre d'ordinaire, et elle n'était pas maladroite, alors sa réaction était très étonnante.

-« Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste glissé en sursautant. Devine quoi, je n'aurais pas dû m'assoir en équilibre juste au bord du lit », répondit sa femme. Sa voix avait l'air sincère, mais son langage corporel était…pas vraiment tendu, mais un peu nerveux, comme si elle cachait quelque chose et craignait sa réaction.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme un adolescent qui vient de se faire surprendre par ses parents en train de rouler une pelle à sa copine alors » ? Demanda-t-il avec confusion. Jane cligna des yeux un instant, surprise, avant de sourire plus franchement cette fois-ci.

-« Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose comme ça alors que j'ai un mari très sexy à côté de moi » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mutin en passant les bras autour de son cou. Kurt savait reconnaitre une tentative de diversion lorsqu'il en voyait une, mais le corps chaud de sa femme pressé contre le sien ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. De plus, même s'il s'inquiétait que Jane lui cache quelque chose, étant donné ce que lui-même lui dissimulait, il était mal placé pour lui faire la leçon…

-« Question intéressante », approuva-t-il plutôt en passant les bras autour de sa taille et en se penchant pour l'embrasser. La brune lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, avant de s'éloigner en fronçant exagérément le nez.

-« Même si je t'aime énormément, tu pourrais peut-être prendre une douche avant d'aller plus loin », dit Jane d'un ton taquin.

-« Eh bien…il y a toujours l'option numéro deux », répondit Kurt avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-« Ne pas prendre de douche » ? Fit mine de s'interroger Jane avec une moue faussement dégoutée.

-« Prendre une douche à deux », la détrompa son mari en approchant.

-« Je ne sais pas …je devrais peut-être attendre une meilleure proposition », le nargua la brune en reculant. « Après tout je…. », la jeune femme s'interrompit avec un petit cri de surprise lorsque Kurt s'approcha rapidement et la souleva pour la jeter sur son épaule.

-« Qui a dit que tu avais le choix » ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement en lui donnant une petite claque ludique sur les fesses.

-« Relâche moi tout de suite Kurt Weller », protesta Jane, même si son ton amusé démentait totalement ses paroles.

-« Laisse-moi réfléchir…non », répondit son mari après quelques fausses secondes de réflexions en commençant à marcher vers la salle de bain après avoir déposé son arme encore dans son étui sur la commode près de la porte au passage. La jeune femme sur son épaule commença à se tortiller, même si ses tentatives pour se libérer consistaient davantage à essayer de lui retirer ses vêtements qu'à réellement sortir de son étreinte. Lorsqu'elle parvint à détacher le cordon qui maintenait son pantalon de joggings autour de sa taille, malgré ses efforts pour essayer de l'en empêcher, Kurt fut forcé de s'arrêter pour éviter de s'étaler au sol.

Profitant de sa distraction, Jane se libéra et atterrit sur le sol avec la souplesse d'un chat. Sans attendre, elle le poussa contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement, avant qu'il ne la soulève à nouveau dans ses bras. La brune noua aussitôt les jambes autour de sa taille, souriant dans leur baiser en sentant l'intérêt de son mari pour leur petit jeu grandir contre sa cuisse. Kurt inspira brièvement, et agita rapidement les pieds pour se débarrasser du vêtement qui entravait ses chevilles, mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer davantage et poursuivit sa route, sa tendre épouse ne pesant presque rien pour lui.

-« Vous êtes beaucoup trop habillée Madame Weller », dit-il cependant après quelques pas en fronçant comiquement les sourcils, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas porter Jane et la déshabiller en même temps.

-« Quel dommage…Avez-vous besoin d'aide agent Weller » ? S'enquit sa femme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

-« Tu vas voir qui a besoin d'aide », répondit son mari en embrassant sauvagement ce petit endroit qu'il s'avait si sensible dans son cou. Sans surprise, l'étreinte de sa belle épouse se desserra alors qu'elle gémissait légèrement, et il en profita pour l'immobiliser contre le mur et commencer à lui retirer sa chemise.

En gloussant tous les deux comme des adolescents, ils se dévêtirent mutuellement en entrecoupant leurs gestes de nombreux baisers, les vêtements parsemant le sol derrière eux pour former une piste jusqu'à la salle de bain. Inutile de dire que la douche prit un temps certain, et qu'ils en sortirent tous les deux plus épuisés qu'en y entrant, mais immensément heureux.

Désireux de faire plaisir à Jane, Kurt se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour tenter de préparer cette recette de burger au steak de soja qu'il avait trouvé sur internet la veille. Rien n'était vraiment compliqué à réaliser, mais il avait un peu de mal à estimer la cuisson des steaks, même si cela lui causait presque une douleur physique de devoir appeler cela des steaks. Son idée du mot était normalement associée à une bonne pièce de viande saignante, pas à cette ridicule chose toute plate et sûrement insipide…Mais avec le changement de régime alimentaire de sa femme, ils devaient adapter les menus, et une fois par semaine, il acceptait de jouer le jeu et de manger la même chose qu'elle.

C'était toutefois un petit effort qu'il était plus que prêt à faire pour faire plaisir à Jane, qui lui cuisinait presque immanquablement un plat de viande le lendemain pour le remercier, même si elle-même n'en mangeait plus. Encore un détail auquel il fallait s'habituer à propos d'elle, même s'il devait admettre que ses progrès en matière culinaire étaient réels. Bien sûr elle avait commencé à apprendre quelques trucs en vivant avec lui avant…avant de fuir pour le protéger, pour les protéger tous, mais manifestement elle n'avait pas abandonné ses efforts lors de sa cavale. Tout en épluchant quelques oignons doux, il sourit pour lui-même en repensant tendrement à la femme qui ne mangeait presque que des plats à emporter avant d'emménager avec lui, et qu'il avait dû éveiller à l'air délicat de faire cuire des aliments sans les brûler.

-« Ça sent merveilleusement bon », dit Jane en l'enlaçant par derrière pour poser la tête sur son épaule, inspirant l'arôme des légumes mijotés qu'il comptait mettre comme garniture dans ses burgers.

-« C'est un test…honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à comprendre comment ce truc est censé cuire », dit-il en désignant les steaks de soja qui marinaient dans un bol à côté de lui.

-« Tu veux que je m'en occupe » ? Lui demanda sa femme.

-« Non, c'est mon tour de faire la cuisine, je vais me dérouiller », répondit Kurt d'un ton buté. Jane roula comiquement des yeux, avant de lui mordiller de lobe de l'oreille. Son mari était aussi têtu qu'elle, et il n'acceptait jamais un échec, même pour un simple burger.

-« Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de la bonne motivation », murmura-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle vit avec amusement sa main trembler alors qu'il essayait de continuer sa préparation tout en tentant de se contrôler.

-« Attention Madame Weller, vous ne devriez pas jouer avec le feu », l'avertit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, pas vraiment mécontent de leur petit jeu cependant.

-« Très juste, je détesterais manger du steak brûlé », approuva Jane avec un faux sérieux en se reculant.

-« Oublie le steak brûlé, je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre comme dessert », marmonna son mari en lorgnant du coin de l'œil sa femme qui s'éloignait, uniquement vêtue d'un short qui exhibait ses longues jambes tatouées, et d'une de ses chemises. Profitant de lui tourner le dos et du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, Jane s'autorisa un large sourire victorieux pour avoir réussi à le troubler. Sa déclaration fit naître une agréable chaleur en elle, et elle savoura à nouveau le sentiment d'amour que lui procurait son mari…Tout ces mois l'un loin de l'autre avaient été durs, et pendant longtemps elle avait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour le protéger. Roman était venu bouleverser la donne, mais même si chaque révélation de son frère, chaque menace, chaque secret du groupe qu'il exposait menaçaient de les déchirer, elle ne voulait plus être séparé de son Kurt…pour rien au monde. Le voyant occupé, elle en profita ensuite pour sortir son téléphone, se laissant absorber par son occupation avant de sursauter en sentant d'un coup son mari près d'elle.

-« C'est prêt », dit-il en essayant de voir ce qui pouvait bien l'accaparer autant. Rapidement, Jane escamota l'appareil de sa vue pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser découvrir son secret, car elle connaissait déjà sa réaction. En la voyant faire, Kurt se retint de forcer les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'elle le lui cache comme cela. Puis il se rappela de Berlin, et décida de ne pas la harceler à ce sujet. Ce serait malvenu d'essayer de lui extirper ses secrets avec ce que lui-même dissimulait.

-« Tant mieux, j'ai une faim de loup », répondit précipitamment Jane en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche pour se diriger vers la table de la salle à manger.

…..

 _Bureaux du FBI, New-York._

Kurt entra dans le laboratoire de Patterson, son attention concentrée sur les derniers jours. Presque malgré lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de savoir ce que sa femme pouvait bien faire en passant autant de temps sur son téléphone. Il avait noté qu'elle se précipitait dessus dès qu'elle se pensait seule, et le rangeait précipitamment dès qu'il était dans les parages. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi, même si pour une raison étrange il ne se sentait pas réellement inquiet à ce sujet. Il faisait confiance à Jane, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il était cependant un peu irrité de ne pas réussir à satisfaire sa curiosité.

-« Ce n'est pas moi », lui dit Patterson en avisant son air renfrogné.

-« De quoi » ? Demanda Kurt en revenant au présent, la regardant avec incompréhension.

-« On dirait que quelqu'un vient d'écraser ton animal de compagnie donc…ce n'est pas moi », répondit Patterson avec un sourire taquin.

-« Non ça n'a rien à voir c'est…Jane agit bizarrement ces derniers temps », soupira son ancien patron en secouant la tête. Patterson fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-« Eh bien…elle a vécu avec la mort aux trousses pendant plus d'un an, et elle vient de retrouver la civilisation après un bout de temps perdue dans les montagnes…ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie facilement. Il lui faut sûrement juste un peu de temps pour se réadapter à la vie ici et… », essaya de le rassurer la blonde avant de s'interrompre.

-« Et avec moi », termina Kurt à sa place en lui jetant un regard neutre.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… ».

-« Non tu as raison », soupira Weller en se frottant le visage. « Nous avons vécu chacun de notre côté pendant trop longtemps…nous devons juste nous réhabituer l'un à l'autre. C'est juste que depuis quelques jours…elle passe beaucoup de temps sur son téléphone, et elle me cache ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois…je sais qu'elle ne me trompe pas où quelque chose de ce genre mais…je suis curieux ».

-« Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile…Après son départ, tu étais en colère qu'elle ait fuit sans rien dire…Tu avais peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver…Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Franchement, elle n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir la vie facile pendant tout ce temps…Toujours en mouvement, à regarder par-dessus son épaule, ne jamais faire confiance à personne…», compatit Patterson en regardant distraitement vers le tatouage moléculaire, celui-là même qui avait absorbé Stuart au point de causer sa mort…

-« Elle aurait pu nous demander de l'aide…elle n'avait pas besoin de tout faire seule », marmonna Kurt avant de remarquer son regard perdu. « Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ? Par rapport à Stuart je veux dire ». Patterson le regarda en mâchonnant nerveusement ses lèvres un instant.

-« Eh bien…ça dépend des jours...Parfois, avec tout ce qui est arrivé pendant l'enquête sur Sandstorm, je me dis que je devrais être habituée… ».

-« Eh ! On ne s'habitue jamais à voir des gens mourir, surtout des proches….Ou alors il est temps d'envisager une sérieuse thérapie », la réconforta Kurt en posant la main sur son épaule.

-« Probablement », répondit la blonde avec un pâle sourire. « De toute façon, je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir trouvé qui l'a tué » ! Ajouta-t-elle après un instant, soudain plus déterminée.

-« Voilà, ça c'est la Patterson que nous aimons », répondit Weller, heureux de la voir reprendre confiance.

-« Bon, occupons-nous plutôt du cas de Jane », marmonna l'as de l'informatique blonde en sortant son propre téléphone.

-« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? Demanda son ami en la regardant écrire quelque chose rapidement sur son clavier.

-« J'infecte le téléphone de Jane avec un virus pour y accéder à distance », répondit distraitement la jeune femme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-« Quoi ?! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire ça » ! Protesta l'agent.

-« De faire quoi » ? Demanda Tasha en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, levant le nez du dossier qu'elle consultait en entendant Weller protester.

-« Patterson pirate le téléphone de Jane pour savoir pourquoi elle agit bizarrement ces derniers temps », répondit Kurt manifestement partagé sur le sujet. Il voulait ses réponses bien sûr, mais cela constituait aussi une grave violation de la vie privée de sa femme, et de la confiance qu'ils étaient censé avoir l'un en l'autre.

-« Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? Jane a le droit à sa vie privée. Elle parle peut-être juste à des amis qu'elle s'est fait durant son…périple et qu'elle pense que tu n'approuveras pas », commenta Tasha en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait que le départ de Jane avait profondément affecté son ami, et qu'il craignait sans doute quelque part ce qu'elle était susceptible de faire pour le protéger, mais cela lui paraissait un peu extrême. Depuis son retour, la brune s'était montrée très active dans leur groupe pour essayer de recoller les choses, même si elle passait le plus claire de son temps avec son mari, pas que l'on puisse la blâmer pour ça. D'ailleurs elle se retrouvait dans une position délicate avec Roman qui semblait déterminé à exploiter toutes ses failles et ses insécurités et à faire voler en éclat son mariage. D'eux tous, c'était cependant celle qui semblait avoir le moins de secrets cette fois-ci…

-« Des mercenaires tu veux dire », grogna Kurt en se renfrognant un peu en pensant à leur rencontre avec Dwire, et à l'aveu de sa femme sur la manière dont elle avait gagné sa vie durant sa cavale, et sur les gens peu recommandables qu'elle y avait rencontré.

-« Jane n'est pas comme ça », le gronda doucement Patterson en continuant ce qu'elle faisait, attendant que leur amie ouvre la pièce jointe piégée qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour avoir accès à son téléphone. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver quelque chose de grave ou de répréhensible, mais cela rassurerait Kurt de savoir de quoi il retournait.

-« Écoutes…je sais qu'apprendre la façon dont elle gagnait sa vie a dû être un choc pour toi, mais elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre…La libération d'otages n'est pas illégale, beaucoup de compagnies d'assurances ont recours aux services de consultants privés dans ce domaine lorsque l'intervention d'agent d'un état n'est pas possible ou trop dangereuse…ce n'est pas comme si elle était une criminelle », répondit la Latina en secouant la tête. Depuis son changement d'employeur, elle-même savait l'importance des secrets et comprenait mieux que Jane garde certaines choses pour elle…Des choses dont elle voulait sans doute les protéger, tout comme elle-même ne leur racontait pas ce qui était arrivé durant l'année qu'elle venait de passer à la CIA.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça », soupira Kurt. « Je sais qu'elle ne cache rien qui pourrait nous nuire mais…elle n'a pas la même notion des risques lorsque les choses la concernent ».

-« Alors parles lui. Elle est têtue c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle a fui la dernière fois pour te protéger…pour nous protéger tous…À toi de la convaincre qu'elle n'est pas obligée de faire cela », conseilla Tasha. Au début, elle avait été en colère contre Jane pour laisser s'enfuir Roman. Maintenant qu'il était revenu pour s'en prendre à sa sœur, et à eux, son jugement était cependant plus nuancé. Il aurait été facile de considérer que la brune n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait à l'époque, mais les choses étaient plus compliquées que cela. Jane était foncièrement bonne, malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu lui reprocher après la mort de Mayfair. Sa propre histoire chaotique la poussait à croire que tout le monde pouvait avoir une deuxième chance, même si certaines personnes n'en méritaient pas. De plus, il était facile de dire ce qu'il fallait faire, mais Tasha devait admettre qu'en dépit de sa propre histoire familiale agitée, elle-même serait incapable de tirer sur son frère de sang-froid, même si on lui disait que c'était un criminel. Reprocher à Jane de ne pas l'avoir fait était cruel et hypocrite.

-« C'est ça, il faut laisser du temps au temps…d'ailleurs vous avez l'air en bonne voie », commenta Patterson avec un sourire triomphant lorsque Jane ouvrit la photo de Bethany qu'elle venait d'envoyer, comme elle l'avait prévu. La jeune femme tatouée vouait une profonde affection à la fille de Kurt, et cela était en partie une des raisons de sa fuite. Même si elle n'en avait rien dit, ils savaient tous qu'elle était partit car elle s'en voulait que l'attaque qui avait ciblé leur maison dans le Colorado ait mise le bébé en danger, et qu'elle ne voulait pas séparer Kurt de sa fille. Certes, ce n'était pas très fairplay de se servir de son attachement pour la fillette ainsi, mais de toute façon elle désactiverait son virus une fois Weller rassuré. Et puis c'était l'occasion de donner à Jane une photo récente de Bethany, puisque son amie lui avait confié hésiter à en demander à Kurt, de peur de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient dû revenir à New-York à cause de Roman, ce qui le maintenait loin de sa fille. C'était assez triste lorsqu'on y pensait…Jane adorait Bethany et Kurt, mais n'osait pas parler du bébé de peur de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs ou de blesser son mari, alors que Kurt adorait Jane et Bethany…mais n'en parlait pas non plus de peur que sa femme pense qu'il la blâmait pour ce qui arrivait…Peut-être qu'elle devrait leur donner un petit coup de pouce à ce sujet ?

Saisissant sa tablette, posée sur le bureau derrière elle la blonde activa le virus, pénétrant facilement dans le téléphone de son amie, et commença à regarder les fichiers qui s'y trouvaient. Elle cligna les yeux de surprise un instant en reconnaissant certains d'entre eux, et se mit à glousser en voyant ce à quoi Jane était occupée en ce moment.

-« Alors ? Que cache Wonderwoman » ? Demanda Tasha en s'approchant avec curiosité.

-« Félicitation patron, elle ne te trompe pas », ricana Patterson en tournant la tablette vers son amie tout en regardant Weller. L'agent ignora la première partie de son commentaire, née de l'habitude, alors qu'il n'était plus son supérieur, et fit un pas en avant pour essayer d'apercevoir l'écran.

-« Nooon ! Jane » ?! Gloussa à son tour Zapata en regardant avec une incrédulité amusée les données affichées, avant de s'arrêter et de tourner un regard désapprobateur vers Kurt : « Attends, tu pensais que Jane te trompais » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mécontent en plissant les yeux vers lui pour oser insinuer une telle chose.

-« Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas son genre ! Je veux juste savoir si elle ne me cache rien qui pourrait lui faire du tort », protesta Kurt vexé qu'on puisse penser qu'il remettait en cause la fidélité de sa femme.

-« Eh bien rassure toi, ce n'est pas le cas », le tranquillisa Patterson encore amusée. Le secret de Jane était étrangement attendrissant d'une certaine façon, cela montrait qu'elle avait développé d'autres centres d'intérêts que de maintenir ses compétences physiques au niveau, ce qui avait constitué l'essentiel de sa vie lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas avec eux sur les enquêtes pendant la traque de Sandstorm.

-« Alors…Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache » ? Demanda le seul homme de la pièce précipitamment. Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard amusé, avant que Tasha ne reprenne la parole.

-« Eh bien…Demande le lui ».

-« Elle ne me dira rien », soupira Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Alors à toi d'être convaincant…Tu connais ses points faibles, et j'imagine qu'elle a gardé les menottes en fourrures que nous lui avions offertes pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille non » ? Demanda la Latina avec un sourire taquin. Weller rougit légèrement devant le sous-entendu, alors que Patterson flanquait un petit coup de coude à leur amie.

-« Jane t'avais fait promettre de ne plus en parler », protesta-t-elle avec amusement. Juste avant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la brune tatouée, une soirée un peu arrosée avec une Jane rendue plus loquace par l'alcool et la perspective de son mariage imminent avait révélée quelques-uns des petits jeux secrets du couple, et elles les avaient souvent taquinés à ce sujet par la suite.

-« Eh bien, ce n'est pas à Jane que j'en parle », fit remarquer la jeune femme sans se laisser démonter.

-« Bref tu devrais aller la voir patron, ce n'est pas bien méchant alors elle finira par te dire ce qu'elle cache », enchaina Patterson. Comprenant que ses amies ne diraient rien, Kurt tourna les talons, maintenant déterminé à poser la question à sa femme. D'ailleurs…Tasha avait raison, il savait comment la faire parler s'il devait employer les grands moyens.

-« Tu étais vraiment obligée de suggérer ça » ? S'amusa Patterson en secouant la tête.

-« Quoi » ? Répondit la Latina d'un ton innocent. « Allez, c'est amusant ! Tu sais que maintenant qu'il a cette idée en tête, le patron fera tout pour avoir des réponses. Et puis bon…Jane le lui cache parce qu'elle est embarrassée, mais le fait qu'il l'apprenne ne peut nuire à aucun d'entre eux », poursuivit-elle en haussant les épaules. De plus, maintenant que son meilleur ami était en couple, et était devenu un véritable trou du cul égocentrique au travail depuis qu'il avait été promu, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve d'autres façons de se distraire…

-« Sans doute », marmonna la blonde d'un ton pas vraiment convaincu.

-« Allez, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient se faire du mal. Au contraire, je pense que Weller va lui faire beaucoup de bien », répondit son amie avec amusement en haussant suggestivement les sourcils. Patterson secoua la tête avant de sourire, Tasha était incorrigible, mais elle avait raison. Kurt ne ferait jamais de mal à Jane, mais de ce qu'elle leur avait avoué des mois plus tôt, leur amie allait sans doute avoir beaucoup de mal à résister aux méthodes déloyales que son mari utiliserait pour obtenir ses réponses...

….

 _Appartement de Kurt et Jane_

Une fois encore, Kurt entra dans un appartement silencieux. Brièvement, la crainte que Jane soit encore partie le traversa, avant que ses épaules ne se détendent lorsqu'il remarqua que sa veste préférée était toujours accrochée dans l'entrée. Curieux de savoir où se trouvait sa femme, il avança lentement, cherchant le moindre bruit indiquant ce que pouvait bien faire Jane. Sans s'annoncer à l'inverse de la dernière fois, il espérait bien la surprendre pour de bon. À l'approche de la salle de bain, il entendit un léger tapotement, et la voix de Jane, qui marmonnait visiblement pour elle-même.

-« Vas-y, continue à venir par ici gros imbécile ». Kurt cligna des yeux de surprise, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien pousser sa femme à être aussi tendue.

-« La taille ne fait pas tout », ajouta ensuite la jeune femme d'un ton concentré. Ok, les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarres, surtout qu'il n'entendait aucune autre voix dans la pièce. Sans frapper, il entra pour trouver…Jane assise sur le bord de la baignoire, vêtue d'un peignoir éponge, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux encore mouillés. Loin de se préoccuper de l'eau qui goûtait sur le sol, la brune regardait fixement son téléphone, les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

-« Ah ah je t'ai eu » ! Ricana triomphalement la brune avant de lever les yeux pour se retrouver…nez à nez avec son mari. Poussant un petit glapissement de surprise, elle manqua de tomber en arrière dans la baignoire en glissant, mais Kurt la rattrapa in-extrémis. Dans le mouvement, le câble des écouteurs sortit de son logement, et il entendit une petite musique retenir dans la pièce. Une petite musique qu'il connaissait bien. Non ce n'était pas possible…ce n'étais pas le genre de Jane…Se penchant un peu plus pour regarder l'écran, il reconnut pourtant facilement le logo de Wizardville. En dessous du personnage qu'incarnait manifestement sa femme, une phrase affichait en gros « Félicitation, vous avez vaincu Garibar, Seigneur Ogre de la Tour Noire », suivit d'une liste de ce qu'il devina être des statistiques et des récompenses.

-« Kurt » ! Protesta la brune en se redressant avec son aide, les joues rougies par l'embarras. « Tu pourrais frapper » !

-« Pourquoi, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu », riposta son mari avec amusement, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention sur le téléphone. « Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à récemment en tout cas ».

-« Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas ce dont ça à l'air », marmonna Jane en essayant d'escamoter l'appareil de sa vue.

-« Vraiment ? Donc la femme particulièrement sexy et cachotière qui se cache dans ma salle de bain n'est pas en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo » ? Demanda son mari avec un grand sourire.

-« Je ne me cache pas », marmonna Jane d'un ton peu convaincant. En réalité, elle avait entendu la notification du combat à venir en sortant de sa douche, et elle était restée là à essayer de franchir la prochaine étape dans sa quête pendant un petit moment sans plus se préoccuper de rien d'autre.

-« Bien sûr que si, tu te caches depuis des jours pour jouer à ce truc. On dirait que tu as honte », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête, toujours amusé par les joues rouges de sa belle épouse. Il la trouvait toujours très mignonne lorsqu'elle était embarrassée, car cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

-« Je n'ai pas honte », répondit aussitôt Jane en ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau et de détourner légèrement les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle cachait sa récente ferveur pour le jeu de Patterson justement parce qu'elle craignait que cela change la manière dont il la percevait. Elle adorait cette application qui était réellement très amusante et très prenante, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Kurt pense qu'elle était devenue…puérile durant son absence. Leur quotidien était devenu immensément plus compliqué depuis son retour, à cause de l'obsession que Roman avait d'essayer de détruire sa vie…leur vie…La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que son mari pense qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de la situation où qu'elle préférait passer son temps libre à s'amuser.

-« Oh mon Dieu » ! S'exclama soudain Kurt, lui faisant brusquement relever la tête. « Je suis marié à une geek » ! Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.

-« Eh…Je ne suis pas une geek » ! Protesta la brune tatouée en essayant de lui flanquer une claque sur l'épaule. Avec un sourire taquin, son mari intercepta sans mal sa main, et l'immobilisa contre lui.

-« Tu te caches pour jouer à des jeux vidéo en secret », répliqua-t-il en souriant toujours. « Et je parie que tu es capable de me citer toutes les caractéristiques de tous les personnages du jeu et la meilleure façon de les battre ».

-« Je ne suis pas une geek », grommela à nouveau Jane, sans relever la dernière partie de sa phrase car…il avait raison. Elle pouvait en effet retracer presque par cœur les différentes évolutions possibles et les interactions entre les quêtes pour progresser plus vite dans le jeu.

-« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, c'est juste surprenant », répondit Kurt très sérieusement, sachant que cela ne ferait que l'agacer encore plus. « Quand on y pense c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser passer autant de temps avec Patterson, elle a déteint sur toi », soupira-t-il ensuite d'un ton faussement tragique.

-« Je vais lui dire que tu as dit ça », dit Jane en souriant malgré elle alors qu'il posait son menton sur la serviette perchée au sommet de sa tête.

-« Avant ou après avoir demandé un autographe » ? Demanda Kurt en se moquant gentiment d'elle.

-« Son jeu est génial », protesta la brune en essayant de lui mettre un petit coup de coude dans le ventre. L'agent referma un peu plus son étreinte sur elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-« Je n'en doute pas…mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à faire que de rester cachée ici ».

-« Vraiment comme quoi » ? Demanda Jane du ton le plus innocent qu'elle put, son cœur s'accélérant légèrement du fait de leur proximité. Ce n'était que la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour après son retour, avant même de se trouver quelque chose à manger, qu'elle avait pleinement mesuré combien être séparés lui avait fait manquer de nombreuses choses. Depuis, elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans faire l'amour un peu partout dans l'appartement, pas qu'elle se plaignait vraiment à ce sujet de toute façon…Mais d'un autre côté, il faudrait bien qu'ils se retrouvent des centres d'intérêts communs autres que celui-là à un moment donné.

-« Ce que tu veux…J'ai bien une idée là tout de suite », murmura chaudement Kurt alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le peignoir pour caresser doucement son ventre. Le souffle de Jane s'accéléra alors qu'elle sentait une agréable chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. « Mais je n'ai rien contre n'importe quelle autre activité, du moment que c'est avec toi », reprit son mari. « Si tu veux sortir pour aller faire une ballade, manger quelque chose dehors, n'importe quoi…je suis d'accord ». Les mains baladeuses de son mari ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer, pourtant Jane essaya de penser soigneusement à la question. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée enfermée à jouer, et sortir serait agréable. La sentant hésitante, Kurt lui facilita la décision en l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

-« Ne te torture pas autant l'esprit, je te l'ai dit, n'importe quelle activité avec toi sera bien. Et puis…rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser en rentrant », ajouta-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

-« D'accord… », convint immédiatement Jane.

-« D'accord pour quoi » ?

-« La ballade…Nous pourrions aller au parc…et faire des câlins en revenant », répondit en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire charmeur. Si Kurt voulait passer du temps avec elle et proposait ensuite une petite séance de câlins, qui était-elle pour refuser ?

-« Habille toi et nous pourrons y aller », dit son mari en s'approchant pour lui voler un baiser. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Jane entendit la petite musique de la notification l'informant qu'une nouvelle quête était disponible. Kurt observa avec amusement l'attention de sa femme se focaliser sur son jeu, et lui subtilisa le téléphone des mains.

-« Eh ! Rends-moi ça » ! Protesta Jane en essayant de reprendre son bien.

-« Sérieux ? On dirait une junkie », s'amusa son mari en évitant ses tentatives plusieurs fois, avant de consentir à lui rendre l'appareil.

-« J'ai passé du temps à arriver à ce niveau du jeu, je n'ai pas envie de tout recommencer », se défendit la brune.

-« Si tu le dis », répondit Kurt d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il doutait que c'était la seule raison à son comportement, mais que cela l'amusait plus que cela ne l'irritait. « Ne prend pas trop longtemps pour terrasser ton nouvel ami troll ».

-« C'est un gobelin », répondit distraitement la jeune femme, son attention déjà entièrement tournée vers son nouvel adversaire. Kurt secoua la tête, avant de quitter la pièce pour s'occuper avec les derniers cartons à ranger. Il se sentait plus léger, maintenant qu'il savait que sa femme ne lui cachait qu'un innocent passetemps qu'elle avait du mal à assumer. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, son amusement avait cependant laissé place à la perplexité en ne la voyant pas le rejoindre. Jane n'était tout de même pas encore sur son jeu ? Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qu'il trouva vide. La porte de leur chambre était cependant entrebâillée, et il entendait des bruits de combats médiévaux provenant de la pièce.

-« Encore…mais tu as vraiment un problème avec ce jeu », dit-il à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspéré en entrant, faisant à nouveau sursauter sa femme, assise contre les oreillers à la tête du lit, les jambes tendue devant elle. Toujours uniquement vêtue de son peignoir, même si cheveux étaient maintenant secs, Jane semblait toujours absorbée par Wizardville.

-« Désolé…il me reste juste cette quête à finir et nous pourrons y aller, je le promets », dit-elle précipitamment en tournant son attention vers son mari, avant de revenir à l'écran du jeu pour éviter un sortilège lancé par son adversaire.

-« Oh vraiment…j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça », répondit Kurt en fouillant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

-« J'ai presque terminé et ensuite je suis toute à toi », essaya de l'amadouer la brune, se sentant un peu coupable de négliger son mari alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour elle. Mais dès que la petite musique du jeu avait retentie, elle avait été incapable de s'en empêcher, et depuis elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

-« Oh mais j'y compte bien », répondit l'agent en l'attirant contre lui. L'air de rien, il commença ensuite à promener doucement sa main le long de la jambe de sa femme, s'amusant de la voir serrer les lèvres alors qu'il effleurait doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Jane essaya de toutes ses forces de résister à la sensation que faisait naître la caresse, et de rester concentrée sur son jeu. Elle aurait dû se douter que Kurt n'accepterait pas si facilement d'être mis à l'écart, et trouverait le moyen de le lui faire savoir.

-« On dirait que mon petit elfe a du mal à penser clairement », lui chuchota Weller manifestement content de son petit effet, avant de commencer à parsemer son cou de baisers légers. Malgré elle, Jane pivota la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès, ce qui n'arrangea pas ses problèmes de concentration. Elle aurait voulu lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas un elfe mais une magicienne, mais ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour ça.

-« Cette boule de feu est passée très près », commenta Kurt avec amusement lorsque distraite par ses baisers elle faillit ne pas réussir à esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire. Jane lâcha un petit grognement, à la fois de désir et de contrariété, et dans un suprême effort de volonté elle parvint à remporter son combat.

-« J'ai finis », soupira-t-elle de soulagement alors que la petite notification de victoire s'affichait sur son écran.

-« Oh non ma belle, nous ne faisons que commencer », lui murmura Kurt avant de passer à l'action. Sentant ses bras tirés doucement vers le haut, Jane eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de sentir quelque chose de doux sur ses poignets. Par réflexe elle tira sur les menottes, mais savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en sortir à moins que Kurt ne le veuille. « Je ne peux pas laisser un jeu stupide me voler ma femme n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais devoir montrer à la personne très intelligente et très sexy qui partage ma vie tout ce qu'elle manque en préférant passer son temps avec ses amis virtuels », dit-il d'un ton où le désir se mêlait à l'amusement avant de détacher lentement la ceinture qui maintenait le peignoir de sa femme en place.

La brune sentit son corps devenir plus chaud et son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas livrés à ce petit jeu, et elle se sentait délicieusement impuissante. Lorsque Kurt commença à tracer un lent sillon de baisers sur sa peau nue de son cou jusqu'au bas de son ventre, elle gémit doucement, sachant qu'il allait lui faire vivre l'enfer…et qu'elle allait en apprécier chaque seconde, même si il allait la forcer à supplier pour cela. Leurs petits jeux d'amoureux lui avaient beaucoup manqués et Kurt avait raison sur un point. Elle adorait Wizzardville, mais passer du temps avec son mari, voilà ce qu'elle aimait vraiment.

…

Bien plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision. Kurt était assis au bout du canapé, son bras droit pendant mollement dans le vide par-dessus l'accoudoir. Sa main gauche reposait sur le ventre de Jane qui était allongée à côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux. L'agent fédéral avait les yeux fixés sur le match de football à la télévision, alors que Jane pianotait sur son téléphone, conversant apparemment par message avec Tasha et Patterson.

-« J'aurais dû me douter que l'idée venait de Zapata », marmonna la brune en regardant défiler les messages taquins et gentiment indiscrets de ses amies.

-« Ouais…Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, même si techniquement je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais demandé à Patterson de hacker ton téléphone », admit Kurt d'un ton gêné. « J'étais juste…c'est sans doute stupide, mais j'avais peur que tu ne caches quelque chose qui pourrait te mettre en danger pour me protéger ».

-« Je comprends…je promets de ne plus fuir sans rien te dire », soupira Jane en levant les yeux vers lui. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça c'était…stupide. Tu t'es inquiété pour rien alors que j'avais juste…honte de m'amuser alors que Roman…».

-« Eh », la coupa son mari en se penchant pour la faire taire d'un baiser. « Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de ton frère. Et il n'y a rien de mal à t'amuser, nous devons vivre notre vie…tu as le droit de vivre ta vie…Si nous nous contentons de traquer Roman sans jamais rien faire d'autre de nos journées, il aura gagné ».

-« Eh bien…je ne dirais pas que nous ne faisons rien de nos journées », souffla Jane en essayant de cacher son émotion par une allusion à leurs fréquents ébats. Kurt se contenta de rire doucement en reportant son attention sur le match. Il baissa cependant à nouveau les yeux vers sa femme quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit un très léger bruit. Il rencontra ainsi le regard coupable de Jane, qui venait d'activer à nouveau Wizzardville et n'avait pas eu le temps de couper le son pour essayer d'être discrète.

-« Tu es vraiment incorrigible », soupira-t-il faussement abattu.

-« Je t'aime », répondit aussitôt sa femme avec un sourire un peu incertain.

-« Je t'aime aussi », sourit Kurt, rendant Jane nettement plus joyeuse. Du coin de l'œil il observa sa femme se lancer avec délice dans une nouvelle partie, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, savourant le bonheur tout simple d'avoir la femme qu'il aimait près de lui.

…


End file.
